


Daycare, Toddlers, and a bit of Love

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Fluff, M/M, Single Dad AU, Single Parent Shiro, and lance is very gay, keith is shiro's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Lance falls in love with the father of a boy he looks after in daycare.





	Daycare, Toddlers, and a bit of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Reese](https://sonshinbrow.tumblr.com/) who requested fluffy Shance in part of the holiday exchange with [The Shance Support Squad](https://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Happy Holidays y'all! and Enjoy! <3

Lance has been working at the daycare for almost five years now, and in those five years, he's met every single type of parent there is. There's the strict parents, the parents that don't care for their children and the fun and loving parents. There are the parents that are too young to have kids and don't know what they're doing, the parents that are too old and lack the energy to raise kids. You name it, he's encountered them. But there's something about Takashi and his son Keith that grabs Lance's attention.

The first time Lance sees Takashi and Keith, it's the first day of his fifth year working. They immediately caught Lance's attention because of Takashi's height. He was also the only father dropping his child off, which wasn't anything new, but was still odd because it didn't happen often. It was usually single dads that did it, which Lance quickly made the assumption that was what Takashi was. Takashi was also attractive and Lance's poor bi heart couldn't stop him from sneaking a glance at the roster and seeing that the handsome stranger's name was Takashi Shirogane before taking his son's hand in his and leading him towards the other toddlers.

Keith Shirogane was also interesting. He was by far the most intelligent out of all the kids there. He already knew how to draw simple objects and colored  _ within the lines _ . His speech was also advanced for a three-year-old and Lance was aching to test out the theory of whether or not he could read. The kid's a genius, and the more he got to know Keith, the more curious he got about his father. Who is Takashi Shirogane? If such an attractive guy could raise a genius like Keith, what kind of man is Takashi?

Over the weeks Lance observed Takashi when he came to drop off and pick up Keith. He was a loving father who always gave Keith a big kiss before sending him away. He also cared for Keith, always asking how Keith's day was to the workers when he came to pick Keith up, sometimes bringing in presents to surprise his son when he came in to pick him up. He, in general, was a nice man. Takashi would often smile and ask how each of the workers at the daycare are doing. He seemed to personally care about the workers. He even took the time to learn everybody's names and a bit about their own personal lives. Takashi always asked about Allura's other job at the local bar, exchanged recipes with Hunk, and even occasionally chatted with Lance. Okay, he was pretty much the perfect man.

It took him awhile but he finally worked up the courage to pry into Takashi's life as well. It had started with simple questions about Keith.

"He seemed a bit tired today. Did he get enough sleep last night?" Lance playfully asked one day as Takeshita was coming in to pick up his son. Lance was holding a sleepy Keith in his arms and gingerly gave the toddler to his father.

Takashi simply chuckled as he took his son back, "Not really, it was a restless night for both of us. We were watching the Cowboys game last night."

"Oh, I missed it," Lance answered as he booped the tired boy's nose, "Did they win?

"They did," Takashi replied, "Anyways, I had to work on grading tests so I stayed up late after the game and this little one," Takashi indicated his son in his arms as he gently rocked Keith, "Wanted to help out."

Lance chuckled, "I bet, your son here is a smart one."

"Thank you," Takashi smiled as he glanced down at his watch, "Oh, I better get going. Have a nice day Lance!" he turned around carrying the sleeping Keith in his arm as he exited the daycare.

"Thanks, you too!" Lance called out, a smile adorning his face because seriously, how perfect can this guy get?

Then came a day Keith came to daycare extremely quiet and unwilling to cooperate with the staff. He had thrown a fit by throwing crayons all over the craft center and screamed for a good ten minutes before finally, Allura managed to calm him down with a plushie of a red lion. After his fit he fell asleep and Lance placed Keith onto his lap, letting the boy have his well-deserved rest. He ended up falling asleep too and was awakened with a firm hand shaking his shoulder. Lance abruptly woke up and peered up to look at the one who awakened him. Takashi hovered over him, eyes glinting with concern. Lance blinked and sat up, careful to not wake up the toddler.

"Everything alright?" Takashi asked. 

"Y-yeah," Lance replied pushing himself upright-carefully, in an attempt to not wake the sleeping boy on his lap.

Takashi smiled sympathetically, “Long day?”

“Rough,” Lance supplied as he patted Keith’s head, he looked curiously up at the father, “Is...everything at home alright? Keith seemed...unusual today,” Lance inquired.

Takashi’s friendly demeanor dissolved away, revealing how tired and sad the father of the cutest toddler  _ ever _ was. “Not really?”

“Want to talk about it?” Lance offered.

“Why not?” Takashi sighed as he sat down on the floor next to Lance. He grunted slightly as he crossed his legs and leaned down to pat his son’s head, “I don’t want to burden you so I’ll just say some of the minuscule things that are going on.”

Lance waved a dismissive hand, “I don’t mind, you can tell me everything,” he paused for a moment, his face beginning to redden as he quickly blurted, “But do whatever you’re comfortable with. I’m here to listen.”

“Home is stressful right now, for the both of us,” Takashi admitted, “And money is tight.”

“I understand the feeling,” Lance looked up at the ceiling, studying the colorful tiles painted by previous toddlers the daycare had taken care of. He was immediately reminded of the past five years- how he juggled with two jobs and struggled to pay his loans. “Is your job not enough?”

“Barely,” Takashi sighed, “I’m looking for another job to make some more money.”

“And Keith?” Lance curiously asked.

Takashi smiled as he ruffled his sleepy son’s hair, “I try to hide these things from him, but he’s smarter than he lets on. He’s frustrated that he knows there’s nothing that he can do.”

Lance placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright if you ever need anything I’m here, okay?”

He probably shouldn’t be this invasive with one of his clients, but he couldn’t help himself from wanting to help Takashi. He’s such a charming man that Lance just wanted to help him in any way he can. He wanted to get closer to Takashi.

Takashi smiled gray eyes shining, “Thanks.”

After that Takashi and Lance got closer, they often would have lengthy conversations about things going on in their personal life until somebody, usually an impatient and cranky Keith that wanted to go home, interrupted them. It got to a point where they would run into each other all the time outside of work. Lance saw Takashi while grocery shopping, at the doctors, or just casually strolling down the streets of their town. It’s a small town so it’s not surprising, that they would see each other often, however, it still felt strange. Eventually, the two of them began actively seeking out each other. Whenever their work schedules permitted time, they would go out to eat lunch, each other’s houses for dinner, go out drinking, whatever. 

Keith is a growing boy and he grows quickly. His intelligence never dwindles. When they first met, Keith was reserved. Now he’s gotten more vocal and isn’t afraid to speak up. Which is what probably led to this conversation.

“Are you dating papa?” Keith one day asked, big round eyes looking up at Lance.

Lance sputtered, garbling incoherent words before collecting himself, “N-no.”

“Not yet,” Keith smiled as he pushed the paper he’d been drawing on to Lance, “That’s you and Papa.”

Lance glanced at the drawing and marveled at how amazing the simple drawing was. In the picture were two men holding hands with a heart between them. Lance laughed as he ruffled Keith’s hair, “Thank you, Keith.”

Lance stands in the doorway to Takashi’s apartment. Lance nervous adjusts his outfit while waiting for Takashi to come out. Finally, the door swings open and Takashi steps out turning to a woman holding Keith.

“--He’s lactose intolerant so don’t give him dairy. I’ll be back by 10,” Shiro tells the woman who nods in response, “Bye Keith.” He closes the door and turns to Lance. He stops abruptly eyes widening at the sight of Lance. Under the intense gaze, Lance flushes and turns his head.

“I-Is there something wrong with my outfit?”

“No,” Takashi says under his breath, “You’re beautiful.”

He offers his hand out to Lance, the corners of his mouth quirking up, “Ready?”

Lance takes the hand, a matching smile on his face, “Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> This is my first ever Shance fic so I hope I didn't do too bad? I am definitely writing more of these two in the future because I love them.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
